Together
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: He knows what he should be saying. He knows how to handle her. He knows what she needs to hear. He knows it all. He wants her to be happy, and that's the only thing on his mind: protecting her from the hurt.


**A/N: Request from Facebook fanpage. Actually really excited for this one. An entertaining challenge. Not many requests put my writing limits to the test… I love them all though, 'cause some spawn great ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really.**

* * *

><p><em>Together<em>

Pictures flash behind her eyes, white hot and painful. She can see it all as if its happening right now; her heart is pounding again and her body his shaking because she can see what's happening but her conscious isn't strong enough to take control and stop the future from unfolding as a kryptonite bullet slices through the air before her love can react. Just as he turns at the sound of her cry, it blasts right into his forehead, splattering his flawless face with red flecks like crimson raindrops and his body falls to the ground with a sickening thud, blue eyes wide open, unseeing, dead to the world.

She shudders back into reality with a choked sob, heart clenching in her chest as if an iron fist has it tight in its grasp. Her breath is fast and panicked. M'gann can't help but feel like the walls are closing in around her, like the world as she knows it is collapsing.

And it all happened over a week ago. She shouldn't be over it, she knows that, but she should at least be able to wake up without a scream or lay in the dark without seeing those empty blue eyes staring at her in the darkness, wondering why she didn't save him.

As she sits upright in her bed, blankets clutched tight to her chest and heart thundering in her chest, cloudy brown eyes mixed with fear and the echoes of haunted depression, the girl watched the shadows, expecting to see Conner step out of the blackness and hurt her for not saving him. She hadn't saved him. She should've saved him.

"Meg, you okay?"

The voice from the doorway almost scares her more than the thought of her dead love emerging from the shadowy corners of her room. Her head snaps to look at the door, undeniable terror written across her jade features. She sees the outline in the doorway, the slightly spiky hair, the loose shirt, the baggy jeans. "Wally?"

Without invitation, he's in her room and sitting on the side of her bed, taking her in his arms as the sobs shake her body like a skeleton in the wind. He knows why she's afraid, why she's upset, why she's so traumatized. She watched him die. The worst part is that Wally knows he could've saved Conner too. Superspeed. He knows how to use it for crying out loud, why didn't he save him?

"I just…" Another sob shakes out of her body, rattling her. "I could've…"

He knows what he should be saying. He knows how to handle her. He knows what she needs to hear. He knows it all. He wants her to be happy, and that's the only thing on his mind: protecting her from the hurt. "I could've too, Megan. We all could've." His voice is somber and stoic, trying to keep himself from breaking. Conner was his friend as much as he was the green girl's boyfriend. It ran deeper for her, of course, how could he expect anything less? But it was still raw for him as well, knowing that the Kryptonian's body was buried six feet under when he'd never found a proper home, never had a proper father, never lived anything to resemble a normal life. He feels _bad_ for Conner. Not just for his death, but for what little he accomplished in the short time he was alive. He didn't even have sixteen years to use like he had. Just a year and a handful of months to live. To actually live. "But he's gone now. We can't fix that."

She clings onto him tighter, her face buried in his chest; she's never noticed before that he smells like almonds, sweet and gentle. Her tears stain his shirt. The damp fabric begins to cling to his pale skin. "I miss him, Wally." She has to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep oxygen coursing through her veins. "I miss him so much."

"I'm sorry." He tucks her close to him, placing a soft kiss on her crown of crimson hair that glows like fire from the doorway's faint light. He presses one hand between her shoulder blades, fingers gently massaging a spot there to see if he can get her to settle down. "There was just nothing we could do. There's no outrunning a bullet. Not even for Superman."

M'gann sucks in a deep breath of air and held herself up, pulling away from him slightly although his hand still remains on her spine while the other is on her waist and sliding around to the small of her back for reassurance. "I know," is her faint whisper, choked and heartbroken.

He forces a smile, dimples embedding themselves in his pale, freckled cheeks. "Chin up," he encourages lightly, trying to keep her from crying again. She's calm for the moment and that's all he can ask for. He hates it when she cries. "We'll get through this, I promise you. Megan, we're a team. We're a family here. Everyone is going to get through this together. Conner would want it, wouldn't he?" Wally even has to swallow a lump in his throat. All this emotional stuff is killing him, his mental state deteriorating faster than he can build himself back up.

"Yes," she says, reaching up with one finger to wipe away cascading tears. "Yes, that's what he'd want." She puts her hand on his knee and looks into his eyes, the deep pools of green drawing her in with their lingering pain. M'gann is entranced for a moment by how strong he's being, and she knows it's for her. Just by the way the corner of his lip twitches, she knows he's trying his hardest not to break. He is just as broken as she is, and it makes her want to cry all over again because this is a shared hurt. Everyone hurts.

Conner was loved. Dearly.

The girl moves her hand from his knee to his shoulder and then to his neck, the pad of her thumb gently caressing his cheek. "You can cry, Wally," she murmurs. Megan can see the tears in his eyes because of their sapphire glisten.

He's quiet for a moment and doesn't respond. After a few heartbeats, one tear slides down his freckled cheek. Because Wally can't hold it back. He looks down at their clasped hands for a moment and wonders when that happened, when his hands moved from around her back into his lap, but there isn't much time because M'gann brings his eyes to meet hers with one finger and a tender touch. A smile finds its way onto her pretty face as she says, "Chin up, Wally."

She knows he's there for him in the way Conner was. She knows he wants to help She knows he wants to protect her from the hurt. Wally knows how to take care of her. Just like Conner did.

Megan's lips meet his. She feels him go tense from the sudden movement and the surprising touch. And then he seems to melt into it. Running his tongue along her lower lip before biting at it to try and gain entrance, she let him get a good taste, but she is resilient and won't give in. He's unexpectedly delicious, her mind reeling from this revelation when she realizes how good of a kisser he really is.

The girl lets it last for a few moments as he bites at her lower lip some more, but eventually she decides that she has to pull away, not wanting to fully give herself away to him yet. She cares for him, but he's no Conner. The girl opened her eyes to see him smiling softly at her, eyes alight with nothing but happiness. The faint pain from earlier has faded into a numbness that has disappeared from his visage completely. She takes a second and clasps their hands again, covering his with her own as she forces her own smile. He's no Conner, but he's just as beautiful a person. "We'll get through this," she promises, "together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
